The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to computer systems, computer devices, and computer-implemented methods for positioning a mouse cursor based on where a user is looking.
Many home and work environments now support having multiple display monitors for a single user workstation. These multiple displays allow users to work on a plurality of different user applications with windows from each application appearing on one of the display monitors. Typically, through the use of software and hardware circuits at the workstation, the user can move a mouse cursor between the display monitors to give focus to a desired one of the windows and interact with their respective applications.
Often times, users “lose” the location of the mouse cursor on the display. That is, under some circumstances, the user may not be able to locate the mouse cursor on the display screen. For example, with some word processing applications, the cursor typically disappears from the display or is “hidden” from view whenever a user begins to type. In other cases, the cursor simply disappears from the display. Such disappearances may occur inadvertently, for example, when the user is installing new software.
When users are unable to find the cursor, they generally move the mouse rapidly in a quasi-circular motion, for example, until they see the mouse cursor move on the display screen. However, such attempts to locate the mouse cursor on the display can be frustrating.